


Dress

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [51]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Dress by Taylor Swift





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for ages.
> 
> Also... this series is probably going to be slowing down... I know its a shame

Lauren couldn’t believe how many people were here. It was only meant to be a small thing.

Yet here she was; some fancy gala that Dinah had told her was a small event.

It was their final appearance as a band before the message went out and Fifth Harmony was officially over.

She was standing with the other three, all giggling over their champagne glasses and marvelling at the sheer glamour of everything around them.

Lauren couldn’t help herself from looking around; the gold and the marble, it was all way fancier than she’d expected.

She hadn’t meant to catch her eyes, was merely scoping out the rest of the room to see who was there.

And yet here she was, staring softly at brown eyes across the room, the crowds seemingly nonexistent.

Lauren took a sip of her champagne, her gaze flitting away from Camila’s as Dinah nudged her.

“Who you making eyes at Lauser?” Dinah asked with a teasing grin. Lauren’s gaze slid back over to Camila only to find an empty spot.

“No one in particular.” Lauren replied with a smile.

“Bull. Come on Laur, someone’s caught your eye.” Normani teased, nudging Lauren lightly.

“Leave her alone guys. We all know who she wants to be making eyes at.” Ally said with a grin. Lauren rolled her eyes.

“Best friends ring a bell guys?” Lauren sighed. Dinah giggled and patted Lauren’s shoulder.

“Only teasing a friend for a past crush Lauser.” Dinah reassured with a clink of her glass against Laurens.

She was enjoying the fact no one knew about them; how Lauren could constantly feel the ghost of Camila’s touch or the indentation she’d left behind in her heart. It was a warm reminder that Camila was always there for her, no matter what.

Lauren always thought of Camila like a tattoo, permanently on her skin, shining golden whenever her thoughts drifted to her ex-bandmate.

Camila’d left her mark whether she knew it or not.

\----

But the night went on, the silent catching each other’s gaze as they moved around the party. Always missing each other as the night continued on.

Lauren was patient though, a subtle lip bite when Camila’s gaze lingered a second too long, a brush of her fingertips over the back of Camila’s hand whenever she passed by. 

Anyone who was watching close enough, not that anyone was, could see the serious pining happening between the pair.

It’d been weeks since Lauren had seen Camila; their respective tours and supporting acts keeping them apart for longer than they’d like.

When a waiter passed by with a tray of fresh champagne glasses, Lauren snagged one gracefully and sipped it gently, her hands quivering as the night began to draw to a close.

Lauren couldn’t stop her eyes being almost glued to Camila as she laughed with Taylor Swift, chewing on her lip as she leaned against the bar. Camila caught her gaze and winked back at her before continuing her conversation.

Once again Lauren thanked whatever deity was listening that she was patient.

\----

“Lauren.”

The girl in question spun on her heel, the party now over, leaving Lauren lounging in her hotel room, too tired and buzzed to take her dress off.

Lauren had been lost in thought, the TV on as background noise while Lauren laid on the bed, her mind swirling.

But now she leaned against the door jamb, face to face with Camila for the first time all night. The TV now seemingly silent, the tick of the clock stopping; everything halting, even the late night New York noises outside with the sound of Camila’s voice.

“Camz.” Lauren breathed out softly.

Camila stepped closer to Lauren, her eyes drifting slowly down Lauren’s figure before meeting her eyes again.

“You look incredible Lo.” Camila said with a smile. Lauren bit her lip and reached out to run her palm down the black lapels of Camila’s tux.

“You’re looking very dapper this evening.” Lauren said with a playful grin. Camila grinned, her fingers curling around Lauren’s wrist and tugging her closer, until they were almost chest to chest.

Camila looked up at Lauren with a small smile, her eyes showing her desire to speak up and Lauren tilted her head.

“Would you hate me if I said I didn’t want to be your best friend?” Camila asked lowly. Lauren swallowed as Camila’s hands landed on her hips. She curled her arm around Camila’s shoulder’s and leaned forward, brushing her nose over Camila’s.

“Would you hate me if I said I only bought this dress so you could take it off?” Lauren replied in a whisper.

Camila stepped forward, pushing Lauren back into the hotel room, their eyes burning into each other like they had been all night.

Before she could register the back of her knees colliding with the mattress, Lauren found herself sitting down with Camila in her lap.

Lauren licked her lips as she felt Camila’s hands at the nape of her neck, fiddling with the zipper they found.

“You can you know.” Lauren whispered. Camila nodded barely before Lauren felt the brush of the zipper being pulled down her spine, the soft touch of Camila’s fingertips following its path.

“And what? Be another notch in your bedpost?” Camila teased, Lauren laughed and shook her head, slipping off Camila’s blazer and chucking it on the floor behind her.

“You know you’re more than that.” Lauren replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

\----

Lauren could barely remember what happened next.

What she did remember was sitting in the bathtub with Camila, facing each other with wine glasses in hand.

There was a certain pull from Camila, like a tractor beam it was inescapable.

Not that Lauren was keen to escape.

The thoughts of being burned were there, lingering in the darker moments of life. But when Camila smirked over the rim of her glass and Lauren shuffled her legs to rest them on top of Camila’s it was as though they were electric.

They’d been flirting in the lukewarm water for nearly an hour now, relaxing after the rush of the party. 

The now empty wine bottle rolling on the bathroom floor next to them.

Lauren leaned forward, hand grasping the bathtub edge when Camila’s hand landed on hers.

“Where you going?” Camila asked with a smile.

“Out of the bath?” Lauren replied, not meaning to ask.

“But it’s so nice.” Camila whined, shuffling down the bath and closer to Lauren. 

Lauren avoided Camila’s knee with her glass, small red droplets spilling over the rim of the glass and landing with a splash in the water.

Camila snorted as the water turned pink.

“Come on this is gonna be freezing soon.” Lauren pointed out. Camila leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Then I can warm you up.” Camila murmured as her lips moved to press another kiss to the corner of Lauren’s lips. She tasted like the champagne from the party and the red wine from the hotel’s room service.

Lauren couldn’t help but grin slyly as Camila pressed kisses over her face; boy if only the others could see them now.

Best friends even after the split from the band.

Yes. The bestest.

Dinah would probably have a fangirl heart attack… in fact so would Normani and Ally.

And probably scarred for life.

But they didn’t know.

\----

The silence was back, the pining and lust evident as they lay in bed.

Both now dry from their bath, yet still with that playful energy from the beginning of the party.

Like they were doing something they shouldn’t.

Lauren’s hands really were shaking as they scraped down Camila’s back softly.

The patience they had went far beyond the realm either of them could understand.

“Lo…” Camila muttered. Everything stopped as Camila bit her lip and looked down at Lauren curiously. 

“Did you really buy that dress for me?” Camila asks as she shifted to lie by Lauren’s side, still pressed tight against her.

Lauren nodded and trailed her fingertips up Camila’s arm slung over her stomach.

“Yes.” Lauren whispered.

It was enough to make Camila lean forward and capture Lauren’s lips softly, her hand gripping Lauren’s hip while her teeth nibbled on her lower lip with a hum. Lauren cupped Camila’s cheek as she turned into her, thumb grazing Camila’s cheek softly as Camila leaned over Lauren.

\----

Lauren couldn’t help it; it washed over her while Camila was licking into her mouth so softly.

Never in a million years did she think her and Camila would end up here when they first met. 

Not back when they were both too caught up in themselves; too focused on their troubles as the band took off.

But they were always there for each other. Seeing the light in each other when the darkness seemed endless.

Even when they’re relationships ended and rebounded and shook them to their cores.

They were there to stop the other making a mistake, no crawling back to exes or starting an earthquake with their shouting or yelling.

The truth didn’t seem invisible to the other as they waged a war; always there to remind each other of the reality of the situation before their lies blinded them. 

Things were so easily twisted when they were young and clueless.

Lauren was just glad she’d woken up in time to see Camila by her side.

Just in time to realise she was in love with her best friend; that everyone had called it years before.

And now Lauren felt the sun on her face and Camila’s soft breathing against her neck; finally waking up next to her best friend as they fell together.

Lauren felt her hands shaking once again as she brushed the hair from Camila’s face.

“Why’d you buy that dress for me?” Camila muttered, lips brushing Lauren’s bare shoulder in the early morning. 

Lauren turned over and kissed Camila deeply, slowly, still tasting the faint tang of wine on her tongue.

“‘Cause I don’t want you like a best friend.” Lauren replied, her hands tangled in Camila’s hair and her lips brushing Camila’s with each word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests welcome here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
